Vampire Boyfriend
by Rifvany Hinata-chan
Summary: Pertemuan ditakdirkan antara Hinata, seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada Vampir yang telah mengigitnya. Karena ketampanan Sasuke, membuat hatinya menjadi kacau. Sebuah cerita mengatakan bahwa jika gadis yang digigit oleh Vampir Origin seperti Sasuke masih hidup, maka gadis itulah yang akan menjadi pengantin Vampir tersebut. RnR Please! Mind to Revieuw.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sense, **_**Ric-chan Cuma pinjem Chara-nya aja kok.**

**::**

**Vampire Boyfriend © Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**::**

**Pairing : Sasuke uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha**

**::**

**Genre : Supranatural/Romance, sedikit sentuhan Hurt/Comfort.**

**::**

**Reted : T**

**::**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme PLOT Campur aduk,,, **

**Semua warning berkumpul disini,,,**

**::**

**~ Yonde Kudasai ~**

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

Hohoo padahal banyak tanggungan Fic lain... tapi tetep maksa nulis yg inih..

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ! Segera Back jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Valid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rifvany Present.**

**.**

**.:.* Vampire Boyfriend *.:. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:* Prologue *:.**

Sasuke menyusuri koridor pualam Aula besar yang terkesan sepi ketenangan menyelimuti udara kuno aula itu, hanya diusik oleh beberapa pelayan yang mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Koridor yang mirip seperti koridor yang dimiliki oleh Cathedral mewah. Kesunyiannya tak wajar.

Seperti biasa, labirin koridornya dipadati oleh Vampir-vampir yang ingin masuk ke perpustakaan yang luas atau menghadiri rapat serius tanpa akhir yang berlangsung disalah satu ruang disampingnya.

Sudah hampir dua ratus tahun berselang sejak terakhir kali diadakan rapat Dewan anggota Vampir bangsawan, dengan adanya salah satu Vampir Origin sebagai ketua, penentu keputusan akhir.

Dunia kelam Vampir yang masih dalam taraf aman, dua abad yang diisi dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian total. Mereka meninggalkan perang pemberontakan Lycan yang terjadi dimasa lalu, menjadikan Lycan sebagai kaum anti vampir. Sebuah ironi yang menjadikan cerit turun temurun dibalik pemberontakan Lycan yang menjadi salah satu pemicu Strigoi selalu menjadi pengusik dikalangan sesama Vampir yaitu sebuah kenyataan dari sebuah penghiyanatan seorang Vampir Origin terhormat.

Sejak saat itu perburuan para Vampir bangsawan dilakukan secara gencar untuk meminimalisir terjadinya penyerangan yang menyisahkan para makhluk-makhluk liar yang mengacaukan keseimbangan kehidupan para makhluk lainnya.

Suatu keharusan bagi Vampir bangsawan yang memiliki aristokrat sesuai keluarga mereka menjadi seorang pemburu bagi sesamanya. Bisa dikatakan dalam artian makhluk liar lainnya.

Dan para Vampir tidak pernah berburu.

_Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak pernah berburu sebelum dua ratus tahun lalu._Ralat Sasuke dengan tegas.

Kerutan menodai wajahnya yang elegan namun terkesan datar sewaktu ia memikirkan keputusan dewan itu yang sudah dilaksanakan lebih tepatnya berlangsung selama ini.

Tak ada kecurigaan yang mendalam dalam diri Sasuke selain dirinya diundang dalam acara rapat kali ini. Ini aneh baginya, bukannya tidak mau menerima undangan ini, tapi sesuai ketentuan leluhur hanya boleh ada satu Origin dari clan Uchiha yang diijinkan menghadiri rapat, yakni ayahnya. Namun kenapa dirinya harus datang ke acara membosankan itu. Ya, kecuali satu. Yaitu mengenai..

"Vampir Origin dan bangsawan harus seimbang." Suara enteng tapi terdengar tegasmenggema diruangan luas itu yang dapat dicapai oleh pendengaran tajam Sasuke yang kala itu masih berdiri didepan pintu besar nan megah-yang dihiasi oleh hiasan-hiasan mahakarya Palladian- yang masih tertutup.

"Dua abad yang tertunda. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Pria itu terus mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang hendak disampaikan dari inti rapat itu.

"Dari Vampir-vampir bangsawan yang memiliki Aristokrat yaitu hanya satu. Katurunan Haruno."

"Pertunangan yang sempat batal karena kejadian dua abad yang lalu. Kita ajukan kembali." Sambung seseorang dengan aksen yang tak kalah tegas.

"Waktu selama itu cukup bukan sebagai penundaan pertunangan antara Uchiha-sama dan Haruno."

Yah pertunangan yang sempat tertunda lalu dikarankaan para Vampir harus terfokus akan pemberontakan Lycan dan kini pertunangan itu akan diadakan kembali setelah hampir selama ini terlupakan.

"Bagaimana Fugaku-sama?"

"Tentu. Akan kujadikan Haruno sebagai pengantin Sasuke."

Sasuke yang mendengar keputusan akhir ayahnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau dengar itu. Itulah keputusannya." Ucap Fugaku dari balik ruangan itu. Tanpa dijelaskan seklipun ia sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya tengah berbicara kepadanya, meski tak mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Hn." Masih dalam pintu tertutup, Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas di luar. Ia yakin ayahnya mengerti -sudah jelas bukan alasannya kemari.

Cukup. Tanpa berminat lebih lanjut Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan yang bahkan belum sempat ia masuki. Dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi dalam dirinya, pria vampir itu merutuki dengan kesal pada keputusan yang membawanya pada keterpaksaan.

Salahkan pada Itachi, anikinya yang meolak menjadi penerus clan Uchiha dan lebih memilih melepaskan tahtanya sehingga Sasuke-lah yang menggantikannya sebagai penerus dan menjadikan Haruno sebagai pengantinnya, bukankah itu posisi Itachi. Ketidak terimaan menodai wajahnya yang tampan.

Salahkan pada waktu yang selama dua abad ini yang membuatnya kerja mati-matian demi melakukan tugas sebagai Vampir pemburu.

Salahkan pada Vampir bangsawan yang sekarang berjumlah sedikit dami melawan pemberontakan terkutuk itu.

Salahkan pada Vampir penghiyanat itu.

Salahkan pada dirinya sendiri yang memiliki Aristokrat kental sebagai Vampir Origin.

Salahkan pada dunia ini.

Sayangnya ia tak menyangkal kebenaran bahwa dirinya dibodohi oleh baka Aniki-nya.

"Awas kau!" geram Sasuke. "Jika aku bertemu dengannya akan kukirim dia ke neraka."

Dengan cara apapun ia akan menolak atau menggalkan rencana pertunangan konyol itu. Termasuk mengoyak-ngoyak kepitusan dan menentang otoritas Dewan Vampir.

Dengan cara apapun.

Sasuke mencengkram erat rambut ravennya.

Segala cara.

Akan kupikirkan nati, setelah menyelesaikan perburuan yang satu ini.

.

**.**

**.:.* Vampire Boyfriend *.:. **

**.  
.**

**つづ****く**

**- ****To Be Continue****-**

**.**

**.**

**Wahh fic gaje apa lagi yang Ric-chan tulis sih... dasar otak miring ini menyuruhku untuk menulisnya maafkan jika typo.**

**Abiss fic ini udh menjamur di lapie. 2 tahun, ehh bukan yahh pokonya udah menjamur gitu.**

**Pasti gak mudeng bahsa tulisannya kan. Maafkan lagi, entah mengapa Ric-chan dapatkan dari bahasa abad pertengahan gitu... #jhiha jauh amat.**

**Rencananya jika revieunya banyak lebih dari 5 lah minimal akan Ric-chan lanjut ceritanya. Jika tidak terpaksa dehh Ric-chan gantung. Ehehheee,, ^^**

**#Ampun, main gantung-gantung segala.**

**Ya udah lah. **

**Pembaca yang baik meninggalkan jejak Reviuenya. ^^**

**RnR plisss! #berharap bgt.**

**Mind **

**to**

**Revieuw.**


	2. A beginning

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-****_sense, _****Ric-chan Cuma pinjem Chara-nya aja kok.**

**::**

**Vampire Boyfriend © Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**::**

**Pairing : Sasuke uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha**

**::**

**Genre : Supranatural/Romance, sedikit sentuhan Hurt/Comfort.**

**::**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme PLOT Campur aduk,,, **

**Semua warning berkumpul disini,,,**

**::**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa Manhwa maupun Manga cerita ini udah Ric-chan edit and dipermak sana-sini supaya gak dibilang Copas full. Cuman, beberapa adegan #Plakk beberapa tulisan maksudnya dalam cerita ini Ric-chan sedikit-banyak terinspirasi dari Manhwa-nya Han Yu Rang.

#Kelelep digot

Kyaaa... Ric-chan suka benget sama Yoo Da In. Love love love...

#Dijeburin ke kolam penuh buaya.

**::**

**~ Yonde Kudasai ~**

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lain nya ini hanya fiktif belaka yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam dan sedikit agak terbentur tadi...

Hohoo padahal banyak tanggungan Fic lain... tapi tetep maksa nulis yg inih..

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ! Segera Back jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Valid**

**.**

**.**

**Rifvany Present.**

**.**

**.:.* Vampire Boyfriend *.:. **

**.**

**.**

**.: Capther 1 :.**

*** A beginning***

Pagi yang sejuk, tak kebanyakan seperti pagi hari sebelumnya.

Matahari yang tampak indah dengan gagahnya menjulang tinggi dilangit biru yang masih tampak bersih menandakan belum adanya aktifitas awan yang muncul.

Semilir angin yang dingin berhembus membawa helaian-helaian kelopak cherry blossom hingga memasuki halaman bersih sebuah gedung sekolah yang diketahui bernama Konoha High School, sekolah menengah tingkat atas ini berdiri kokoh meski sang surya menerpakan sinar lembutnya hingga sebagian dari gedung sekolah bertingkat itu tampak indah dipandang.

Siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang disekitar koridor-koridor kelas menambah kesan ramai didalam sekolah itu.

Memasuki disalah satu dari sekian banyak kelas yaitu bertuliskan kanji kelas 3-C, mengambil sebuah cerita dari salah satu seorang gadis yang tampak murung ketika memasuki kelasnya yang saat itu beberapa murid siswi lainnya saling bercengkrama mengobrol sambil cekikikan satu sama lain.

"Karin bagaimana?" tanya salah seorang siswi yang berambut kuning panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian dari wajah cantiknya.

"Batalkan?" tanya balik gadis yang dipanggil Karin.

"Jangan!" iris aquamarin-nya membulat kala mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita kekurangan orang, Ino." Jawab gadis berkacamata itu, rambut merahnya yang mencolok membuat Ino yang berada didepannya menyipitkan mata.

"Makanya itu kita cari." Usul Ino.

"Uh, tidak bisa. Jika kita salah orang malah orang itu akan mendahului kita." Kata Karin.

"Ah, kau ini. Demi Sai-kun yang tampan itu. Ayolah." Bujuk Ino dengan menunjukan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ya, ya. Tapi uang saku kita tidak cukup untuk patungan berdua."

"Mungkin cukup bila kita patungan bertiga. Tiga orang, kau tahu aku sudah mentotalnya."

"Kurasa." Balas Karin singkat.

"Dasar siapa suruh club malam itu mahal." Gerutunya. "Tapi, meskipun begitu tempat itu 'kan selalu dikunjungi oleh clan-clan elit dan para bangsawan kaya raya." Lanjut Ino, gadis itu mulai membayangkan harta-harta, berlian yang jatuh menimpa dirinya.

"Baiklah..." ucap Karin kini menjadi penuh semangat setelah berfikir beberapa saat.

"Baguslah..."

Mata mereka berdua kini tengah menjelajahi seluruh orang yang berada didalam kelasnya, mulai dari gadis-gadis sedang mengobrol, berdiam diri dikursinya sambil sibuk membaca, kesan pertama adalah terlalu cupu. Gadis centil yang tengah berdandan, tidak itu akan menjadi saingan nanti dalam menggaet hati sang pangeran-kaya- di club malam nanti.

Tiba-tiba mata jeli mereka menemukan sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang sepinggang yang memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan wajah putihnya yang murung juga lesu seperti habis dikutuk oleh matahari pagi.

Dia kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang berada dibelakang dekat dengan jendela. Setelah menghempaskan tas sekolahnya diatas mejanya dengan segera gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya dibalik kedua lengan putihnya yang menenekuk yang berada diatas meja.

Lalu Ino dan Krin segera menghampiri meja gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Ino.

"Ng." Hinata mendongak lembut dan dia mulai membuka iris matanya yang berwarna perak lavender yang redup. "A..a Ino-san, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa denganmu? Kok pagi ini sudah muram tak bertenanga. Mirip mayat hidup."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Hinata berbohong.

"Ayolah cerita." Desak Karin.

Hinata berbicara "Otou-san. Dia mengusirku."

"Ha?"

"Apa?" masing-masing mereka menampilkan wajah terkejut yang tidak enak dipandang.

"Ma-maksudku dalam artian lain." Ralat Hinata.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Karin.

"Otou-san menyuruhku untuk pergi se-setidaknya untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman. Ka-karena dia bosan selalu melihatku be-berada dirumah terus, tak se-sepeti kebanyakan remaja. A-aku dianggap Yuri."

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hinata membuat Ino ingin tertawa, namun ia batalkan karena dia mendapat sebuah ide untuk masalah Hinata.

Kebetulan sekali.

Batin mereka berdua dalam hati. Ino maupun Karin melirik satu sama lain.

"Begini Hinata-chan... bagaimana malam ini kita pergi ketempat yang keren." Ajak Ino, dia berharap Hinata menyukai ajakannya.

"Benarkah?" iris Levender Hinata membulat, terlihat lucu. "Ta-tapi apa Neji-nii mengijinkanku?"

"Tentu saja, kan Otou-san mu yang menyuruh mu untuk bersenang-senang alias pergi." Kata Karin.

"Mau ya." Bujuk Ino. Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, Hinata-chan, uhm... kita patungan yah..." Ino berkata seperti itu sambil meringis-ringis memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Iya."

Nah, rencana mereka berdua berhasil 'kan. Dengan begini masalah selesai. Hinata adalah gadis lugu dan polos, jadi tak masalah apabila mereka mengajknya, toh Hinata bukan gadis yang terlalu mencolok, cenderung pendiam. Sehingga baik Ino maupun Karin tidak ada saingan saat mereka menggaet para pria kaya raya disana.

"Kita bertemu dihalte bis dekat rumah Karin ya." Kata I no.

"Hmm." Hinata mengangguk gembira.

※ ***Vampire Boyfriend* **※

Malam hari seperti yang dijanjikan pukul tujuh tiga puluh, Hinata telah berdiri disebuah halte bis tempat ia dan teman-temannya akan bertemu.

Gadis itu menggenakan celana jins hitam ketat dengan beberapa manik biru yang menghiasai kantong kirinya, sepatu sandal yang dikenakan dikaki jenjangnya. Sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan sedikit renda dibagian kerah baju dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna biru dongker, hampir senada dengan warna rambut indigonya yang diikat keatas, menimbulkan kesan gadis remaja yang sangat anggun.

Tak beberapa lama sekitar dua menit kemudian Ino dan Karin muncul. Ino menggenakan terusan dress merah selutut tanpa lengan, dan beberapa aksesoris seperti kalung. Sedangkan Karin ia lebih memilih celana ringan sepaha yang dipadukan dengan blazer berwarna putih tulang. Cocok. Mereka seperti gadis remaja yang siap berpesta, bersenang-senang.

※ ***Vampire Boyfriend* **※

Tak ada mata manusia yang bisa mendeteksi bayangan yang menyusuri jalan-jalan Konoha dengan diam-diam hingga debu bahkan tak mengepul dibawah bot hitam itu.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan mata manusia, ia tahu persis kelau tempat ini terlalu ramai untuk dijadikan tempat berburu, meskipun disanalah Stigoi dan Lycan berkeliaran. Sebisa mungkin Vampir-vampir itu harus memancing mereka ketempat lain.

Pria raven itu bisa mendeteksi sosok makhluk lain dengan udah betapapun lihainya makhluk itu menyelubungi diri dengan bayangan. Dan bahwa dengan kekuatan berubah bentuknya, Sasuke tetap bisa menyergapnya tiba-tiba.

Seorang vampir darah murni istimewa akan dapat dengan mudah membedakan setiap manusia dari aroma tubuhnya yang berbau darah, dan Vampir bangsawan memiliki aroma kayu jati. Vampire darah campuran memiliki aroma seperti daun.

Sedangkan Vampir darah murni istimewa seperti yang sering disebut Vampir Origin, mereka memiliki aroma teh. Kalangan Vampir yang sangat terhormat karena kelebihan mereka yang istimewa yaitu kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk membedakan antara Lycan, Strigoi, Hybrid maupun Alter.

Tapi Sasuke tetap mengikuti bau samar yang ditinggalkan oleh incarannya sewaktu ia meninggalkan Taman kota. Mata merah Sasuke ditajamkan ketika ia melewati kedai di pinggiran taman tadi dan berbelok ke jalan sempit dan kotor yang konyolnya dinamai Aluna Hill. Terdampar ditengah keheningan, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Bau buruannya yang kuat semakin dekat.

"Mereka membuatku kesal." Umpat Sasuke kala ia menemukan sesosok yang dicarinya namun umpatannya itu terhenti ketika ia mencium aroma Vampir lain selain beberapa Vampir yang bersamanya. Aroma teh.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah dingin saat ia melihat orang yang telah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, pria itu telah melumpuhkan buruannya di depan mata Sasuke dengan sekali tebas dan mereka langsung tumbang bahkan kini menjadi bangkai makhluk yang tidak berguna.

"Itachi." Ucap Sasuke lirih, membuat orang yang memunggunginya menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

Hei, mereka Vampir benar. Seberapa pun pelannya kau berkata, mereka memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Sama halnya dengan penglihatan mereka, sebab itu ia dapat mendengarnya.

"Ah, baka Otouto." Balas Itachi, tampak senyum tulus terukir. Raut diwajahnya menyiratkan pandangan rindu pada adik-Vampir-nya.

"Masih saja memanggiku seperti itu... baka Aniki." Balas Sasuke. Lihatlah, mereka saling mengejek.

"Dasar adik durhaka." Umpat Itachi.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Inikah sambutan bagi Aniki mu yang telah kembali." Balas Itachi.

"Aniki apanya. Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Itachi."

Pria yang dipanggil Itachi itu tertawa kecil sembari mengusap kepala Sasuke dan berkata, "Ya, ya. Baiklah." Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Aku kembali karena mendengar kabar bahwa Haruno itu pengantin mu." Lanjutnya.

"Kembali apanya, kau justru datang kemari."

"Haha, ayolah Baka Otouto kita ceritakan dulu soal..."

"Tch. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi." Potong Sasuke malas.

"Oh, tampaknya kau sungguh kesal." Nada mengejek Itachi sungguh membuat mood Sasuke semakin ingin menghajar orang ini.

"Kau tahu, posisi ku ini adalah menggantikanmu. Sengaja bukan, menghilang agar tidak dijodohkan dengannya ha?" Ucap Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum ringan mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ada benarnya juga tujuan ia menghilang selama ini juga untuk menghindari perjodohan itu. Tapi tanpa dia tahu bahwa Sasuke lah yang menggantikannya sebagai pewaris sah sekaligus perjodohan itu. Dalam pikiran Itachi dia tidak menyesal lima tahun menghilang membuahkan hasil juga.

Hei, Itachi tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkan Sasuke, bahkan dia tidak memperkirakan Sasuke lah yang akan menggantikannya untuk perjodohan itu.

Saat Itachi sedang berfikir tanpa ia tahu Sasuke menyikut perutnya dengan keras. "Ini untuk ke-menghilanganmu selama ini." Kata Sasuke. Saat Itachi mengusap perutnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Itachi yang sakit.

"Ini untuk kelakuan mu. Seharusnya kau yang dijodohkan dengan Haruno itu. Bukannya aku." Kata Sasuke geram, namun setelahnya ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan puas.

"Jangan, jangan teruskan. Sungguh, sakit." Ujar Itachi sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis melihat kakaknya memohon ampun. "Kau harus membayarnya..."

"Yah, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." Itachi mengusap darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya sambil menyeirngai. "Bagaimana bila kutraktir." Ajaknya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin istirahat." Balas Sasuke kemudiam meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria raven itu memasuki sebuah tempat yang penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia yang mengerubungi hampir seseluruh tempat itu, cahaya lampu remang remang yang dapat berubah menjadi warna-warni. Hampir diseluruh tempat itu berisi para wanita wanita yang berpakaian rapi, tidak seperti kebanyakan Club malam lainnya.

Celana merahnya yang mencolok dapat dengan mudah dikenali siapa sosok yang kini sedang berada di depan pintu masuk. Kemeja hitam yang ditutupi oleh jas hitam pula menambah ke eleganan pria raven itu. Sebuah syal bergaris warna merah dan hitam melilit diperpotongan leher dan bahunya membuat dirinya kini menjadi perhatian.

Sasuke berjalan. Langkah samar sepatu bot hitamnya membuat dirinya tidak terdengar saat melangkah, namun mata tajam gadis-gadis itu dapat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memasuki Club malam itu. Tentu saja mata mereka tak berkedip saat pria yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sedang berjalan dengan elegannya menuju sebuah meja dan sofa empuk berwarna merah.

Setelah merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa itu, Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara teriakan para gadis-gadis yang meneriakan namanya.

※ ***Vampire Boyfriend* **※

Hinata, Ino, dan Karin telah sampai pada tempat yang mereka maksudkan pada Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat tempat mewah yang ia datangi, ini lebih mirip dengan tempat sebuah pesta bukannya sebuah tempat Club malam.

"Ino-san, a-apa ini tempat yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Benar sekali. Ayo kita masuk." Kata Ino lalu menggandeng tangan putih Hinata.

Hinata memasuki sebuah tempat yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang mengerubungi hampir seseluruh tempat itu, cahaya lampu yang dapat berubah menjadi warna-warni membuat iris Lavendernya terasa pedih. Hampir diseluruh tempat itu berisi para wanita wanita yang berpakaian rapi, tidak seperti kebanyakan Club malam lainnya ini lebih mirip ia menghadiri sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh konglomerat.

Namun yang membedakan adalah lampu yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang dapat membuat kepala menjadi pusing. Ciri khas sebuah Club malam bukan. Itulah yang membuat Hinata yakin ia telah terdampar disebuah perkumpulan para orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak ia datangi. Menyesal? Sedikit.

Karena bagaimanapun ia telah terlanjur datang. Apalagi yang harus dilakukan Hinata selain duduk disebuah kursi bundar yang terletak disamping meja bar, tempat orang-orang memesan minuman.

Hinata sudah tidak tahu lagi dimana Ino maupun Karin. Yang ia ketahui adalah mereka berdua menghilang setelah mengajaknya masuk ke tempat ini.

Melirik arloji putih tulang yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul sebelas. Untuk pulang. Kemudian gadis berambut indigo itu memutuskan untuk mencari temannya mengingat ini sudah larut malam ia menyingkirkan pikiran negatif tentang kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya jika keluarganya tahu dirinya belum pulang hingga larut malam begini.

Suara bising beberapa gelas kaca yang saling beradu membuat Hinata menoleh untuk memastikan setidaknya Ino maupun Karin sedang disana atau tidak. Dan binggo, Hinata melihat seorang gadis berambut merah menyala sedang duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pria berambut raven dengan model emo yang dikelilingi oleh banyak para gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

Pria itu bukan tampak menikmatinya, malah sebalikya ia tampak kesal dengan gadis-gadis jalang yang mengelilingi dirinya. Sasuke terus meneguk wine yang berada didalam gelasnya dengan sekali teguk, berharap dapat mengusir rasa bosannya kali ini.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi setiap perkataan yang meluncur dari orang disekitarnya. Tatapan dinginnya lah yang menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, dan tatapan datarnya lah yang membuat semua wanita semakin menyukainya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tujuannya kemari adalah untuk istirahat bukan malah menambah kekesalan. Dia mengumpat dalam hati.

Hei, dimana otak jenius si Uchiha itu. Apa? Club malam kau jadikan tempat untuk istirahat, Sasuke apa kau terbentur sangat keras tadi.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti mengumpat saat dirasanya sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak dapat dikendalikan. Sebuah rasa haus yang teramat sangat ia rasakan mencekat tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering. Buru-buru ia meneguk lagi minumannya yang masih tersisa setengah didalam gelasnya.

Tapi sebuah wine itu saja tidaklah cukup ia ingin lebih, sesuatu rasa yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan untuk seorang vampir. Sasuke berusaha menahan rasa itu agar tidak menguasai dirinya.

Hinata berlari menuju tempat Karin. Benar itu Karin, dari pakaiannya Hinata yakin siapa lagi gadis yang meiliki rambut merah sepertinya. Tanpa ba bi bu Hinata langsung menghampirinya dan meraih tangan Karin.

"Karin-san, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Hinata meskipun itu mirip suara rengekan.

"Nanti saja, ya."

"Ta-tapi Neji-nii san akan memarahiku nanti." Alasannya.

"Pulanglah dengan Ino." Balas Karin ia masih sibuk dengan pria berambut raven yang tidak dikenalnya. Meskipun hanya meliriknya sebentar Hinata tahu pria itu sedang menahan sesuatu, mirip seperti menahan sakit.

"A-aku tidak tahu dimana Ino-san." Saat Hinata berkata seperti itu dia terus memperhatikan pria disebelah Karin itu. Bagaimana mereka semua tidak bisa melihat pria ini sedang menahan sakit entah dibagian mananya. Meskipun sedang menunduk, wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh surai ravennya tampak pucat dan Hinata memperhatikan hal itu.

"Kau..." Sasuke berakata pada Hinata dan saat itu mata lavendernya bertemu dengan mata merah darah pria itu, membuat Hinata bergidik melihat tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau... ambilkan aku minuman." Suruh Sasuke pada gadis bersurai indigo yang tidak dikenalnya. Hinata tahu perintah itu ditunjukan untuknya, tapi siapa dia seenaknya menyuruhnya.

"Cepat! Ambilkan aku wine." Kali ini Sasuke bersuara dengan nada keras sehingga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya itu termasuk Karin menatap kearahnya.

"Ba-baik." Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan kata balasan itu. Dengan segera Hinata berjalan menuju meja bar tempatnya tadi duduk dikursi bundar sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada seorang pria berkacamata yang tengah berdiri untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sasuke-sama... dia sedang keluar, Itachi-sama." Jawab pria itu tampak sedang membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Itachi lagi. Keinginannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah besar milik adiknya ia urungkan setelah mendengar bahwa Sasuke tidak ada didalam.

"Seperti biasa Sasuke-sama selalu pergi ketempat Club malam itu."

"Dasar, anak itu." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Itachi langsung meninggalkan rumah itu dan berniat ingin bertemu dengan adiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menyerahkan apa yang tadi diminta oleh pria itu, sebotol penuh berisi wine anggur. Dan pria itu segera meneguk wine itu langsung dari botolnya. Yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata saat ini adalah orang itu seperti seorang pecandu alkohol.

"Oh, sungguh aku tak ingin melihatnya." Batin Hinata dalam hati saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi memasuki sebuah tempat yang penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia yang mengerubungi hampir seseluruh tempat itu, cahaya lampu yang aneh tak menyudutkan langkahnya untuk mencari sosok Sasuke.

Pandangan tajam matanya terus menelusuri tempat itu.

"Dasar, apanya yang istirahat." Dengus Itachi mengingat ajakan traktirnya ditolak kerena ia ingin beristirahat.

"Baka otuto itu... akan kutelan dia nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membanting botol yang masih berisi setengah dari wine itu kelantai. Karena ia tahu ini semua percuma, meneguk habis minuman itu atau tidak tetap tidak akan menghilangkan rasa hausnya yang liar.

Mengingat ia sudah tidak merasakan darah segar selama enam bulan ini.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahannya, meskipun sudah sekuat tenaga tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi dia memang membutuhkannya. Walaupun ia jungkir balik atau semacamnya tidak akan meenghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Sial! Kenapa harus sekarang!" Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?" seorang wanita yang duduk disebelahnya bertanya dengan khawatir sambil memegangi pundak pria itu.

Namun Sasuke segera menepisnya dengan kasar seraya berkata. "Minggir!"

Semua orang yang ada didekat Sasuke langsung mengambil jarak setelah mendengar suara berat pria itu. Karin berdiri berniat untuk menjauhi Sasuke dan mengajak Hinata untuk pulang, namun tiba-tiba tangan Hinata ditahan oleh seseorang, orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku ha." kata Sasuke dengan mata merahnya ia menatap lavender gadis itu.

"A-apa yang kau bi-bicarakan?" tanya Hinata gugup karena ia tidak tahu harus apa lagi tubuh gadis itu semakin bergetar.

"Hanya wine itu saja tidaklah cukup, aku ingin sesuatu dari mu." Ujar Sasuke, suasana disekitarnya semakin mengental akan aura buruk.

"A-apa yang ka-kau inginkan?" Hinata tidak sempat lagi untuk lari saat Sasuke menariknya hingga terduduk disofa itu. Semua tentang pikiran buruk yang akan terjadi setelah ini seakan menjadi ketakutan yang luar biasa bagi Hinata saat dia mulai membayangkannya.

Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang basah menjalari disekitar lehernya. Ia tidak dapat meronta ataupun melawan dikarenakan kedua tangannya telah ditahan oleh tangan kekar pria itu. Hinata merasakan sensasi geli disekitar tengkuknya ketika Sasuke mendominasi dirinya, namun rasa itu tidak bertahan lama sebab pria raven itu mulai mengeluarkan taringnya.

Melihat kedalam mata Sasuke, Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang gelap didalam hatinya yang telah menutupi semua akal pikiran pria itu.

Awalnya Hinata tidak mengetahui benda tajam apa yang mulai ia rasakan dikulit lehernya, hingga sesuatu itu menusuk tengkuknya baru ia yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah taring yang telah menyentuh bagian kulitnya. Baru gadis itu sadari sebuah cairan merah kental turun melewati lehernya. Saat itulah Hinata yakin bahwa itu adalah darahnya. Dan pria itu...

Hinata tidak dapat berfikir apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi semua orang disekeliling tempat itu telah menyaksikan semua ini. Ia tidak peduli. Semua kesadarannya terengut saat pria itu telah melepaskan taringnya. Semuanya terasa gelap dan kabur setelahnya.

Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu menyeka sisa darah yang menempel disudut bibirnya, setelahnya kemudian ia merasakan berat dikedua kelopak matanya tak bisa lagi untuk tetap terjaga. Akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut tersungkur ke sofa tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi mencium bau anyir darah menusuk indranya. Sebagai Vampir normal, aroma itu tentu menggugah sisi vampir nya.

"Eh tunggu, kenapa bau darah sebanyak ini bisa tercium begitu kentalnya..." batinnya dalam hati. Itachi segera berlari. Tidak sulit untuk kalangan vampir mencium aroma apa saja diudara, termasuk bau darah yang sangat kental ini.

Saat pria itu tiba di tempat yang dicarinya, ia sangat terkejut ketika menemukan Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri dengan sedikit sisa darah disudut bibirnya. Dan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan sisa darah yang berada disekitar leher putihnya.

Anggapan pertama Itachi adalah bahwa Sasuke telah menggigit gadis itu, tapi alasannya apa. Ia tak tahu, otaknya terasa buntu. Itachi juga beranggapan bahwa gadis itu telah tewas setelah digigit oleh Sasuke. Sekarang dia harus membereskan semua perbuatan yang telah Sasuke lakukan malam ini dengan semua orang yang telah menyaksikan perbuatan yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh manusia.

Itachi menarik napas panjang. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan semua orang ini?" pikirnya.

Itu akan dipikirkannya nanti setelah membawa adik bodohnya pergi. Saat Itachi akan meraih tubuh Sasuke, ia melihat gadis itu tampak menggeliat sedikit.

"Apa? Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu telah mati? Tapi... kenapa?" tanya Itachi dalam hati. Ia sungguh sangat terkejut. Yang seharusnya terjadi adalah jika seorang manusia telah digigit oleh seorang Vampir maka ia akan mati. Tapi gadis ini ia tidak menunjukan gelaja orang yang telah mati.

Karena takut gadis bersurai indigo itu akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi maka Itachi memutuskan untuk membawanya juga.

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya membawa mereka berdua." Ujarnya. "Ck. Baka otouto ini, lihat saja aku benar-benar akan menelanmu setelah ini."

.

**.**

**.:.* Vampire Boyfriend *.:. **

**.  
.**

**つづ****く**

- **To Be Continue** -

**.**

**.**

**Yah, yah aku tahu pasti ceritanya garing...**

**Berminat untuk lanjut kah?**

**Gak tahu musti bilang apa lagi, maafkan atas keterlambatan saya meng-update fic ini yah.**

**Entah kenapa rasa tersendat banget untuk menulis cerita, huh. Tapi Ric-chan tetep berusaha buanget untuk meneruskannya...**

**Thank's for yg udh menunggu fic ini, and thank's for yg udh revieuw : **Sana Uchiga, Yukori Kazaqi, meyfa liachai, Animea Lover Ya-ha, mary.

**Terimakasih karena mau repot-repot nungguin fic Ric-chan.**

**Oh, karena saya suka baca-baca revieuw dari minna-san. **

**#gini ni akibat ngangur terlalu lama dirumah.**

**Yosh, revieuw lagi ya. ^^**


	3. Less Of Memmory

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-****_sense, _**Ric-chan Cuma pinjem Chara-nya aja kok.

**Vampire Boyfriend © **Rifvany Hinata-chan

**Pairing : **Sasuke. U.& Hinata Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha

**Warnings : **OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme.

**Semua warning berkumpul disini.**

**::**

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lainnya ini hanya fiktif belaka. Cerita ini merupakan sebuah fanfic yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam memang terbentur tadi...

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ! **

**Segera Back jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Valid**

**.**

**.**

**~ Yonde Kudasai ~**

* * *

**Rifvany Present.**

**.**

**.:.* Vampire Boyfriend *.:. **

**.**

**.: Capther 2 :.**

*** Less Of Memmory ***

* * *

Langit malam yang gelap menyimpan seribu cerita, dunia dimana tangan manusia hampir tak dapat menjamahnya. Cukup hanya dengan aura menusuk yang mengelilingi langit malam ini. Udara dingin yang menyeruak hampir disetiap lapisan atmosfir udara yang terbawa hingga memasuki sebuah bangunan rumah megah bergaya victoria dengan pintu gerbang yang berdiri tinggi menyembunyikan rumah besar yang berada dibaliknya.

Halaman yang luas, pohon-pohon dan semak yang berada disisi rumah itu menimbulkan kesan sejuk meski dimalam hari.

Terkadang udara diluar yang membawa pesan dingin berbeda dengan udara yang mengelilingi aura didalam rumah yang lebih terkesan menyimpan suasana mencekam.

Itachi, pria itu terus menatapi seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Gadis yang ia bawa karena ia masih hidup setelah vampir arogan itu menggigitnya. Gadis yang mampu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan hasrat liarnya. Gadis yang telah dihisap darahnya oleh Sasuke.

"Apa dia benar masih hidup?" tanya Itachi pada seorang pria disebelahnya.

"Ya. Itachi-sama." Jawab pria berkacamata itu.

"Ini ajaib. Manusia yang mampu hidup setelah digigit oleh seorang vampir." Komentar Itachi.

"Tapi jika dibiarkan seperti ini, nono ini juga akan mati jika tidak segera menemukan darah untuknya."

"Ya. Aku yakin akan Sasuke bersedia."

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Entah kenapa aku ingin saja gadis itu tetap hidup." Ungkap Itachi. "Sasuke bodoh itu yang menyebabkan ini semua, jadi dia juga yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Oh, anda akan menjadikan nona ini vampir alter?"

"Benar. Kita harus meminumkan darah Sasuke padanya agar gadis ini tetap hidup, Kabuto."

"Itukan sebabnya anda menyuruh saya untuk membawa Sasuke-sama ke kediaman anda, yang saat itu anda menghubungi saya dari Club itu."

"Kurang lebih begitu," udara dingin yang menyebar disudut kamar itu membuat siapapun bergidik merinding, terlabih suara datar Itachi memenuhi kesunyian yang meyergap ruangan itu.

"Kau pati pernah mendengarnya Kabuto, seorang gadis yang masih hidup setelah digigit oleh vampir origin. Maka manusia itu tidak bisa lari. Dia yang sudah ditandai oleh vampir itu, akan terikat selamanya. Dan satu-satu caranya untuk mengikatnya adalah menjadikan manusia itu pengantinnya."

"Ya. Saya pernah diberitahu tentang itu." Balasnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dan gadis itu sudah terikat oleh Sasuke. Maka kita akan meminumkan darah Sasuke, supaya dia tetap hidup."

"Jika itu keputusan anda Itachi-sama, akan kulakukan."

"Baguslah."

Kabuto hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Kemudian berkata, "Saya akan lihat dulu keadaan Sasuke-sama."

"Hn."

※ ***Vampire Boyfriend* **※

"Apa anda sudah lebih baik ouji-sama?" tanya Kbuto pada seorang pria yang tengah terduduk diatas ranjang ketika ia memasuki kamar.

"Hn." Balas pria itu sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ini bukan rumahku 'kan." Pemuda raven itu berbicara.

"Ini adalah kediaman Itachi-sama."

"Apakah ouji-sama ingat tentang semalam?" tanya Kabuto, orang itu masih betah berdiri disamping ranjang tuan mudanya itu yang hanya mendesah dengan apa yang di ingatnya.

"Sudah ingat mengapa kau berada disini." Sambung Itachi, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada diambang pintu.

"Dimana gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Itu yang ingin kubicarakan." Jawab Itachi.

* * *

"Ah, aku, dimana ini?" gadis berambut indigo itu terbangun sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"Tenanglah, kau berada dirumahku."

"Rumah?" Hinata menatap lekat pria yang berdiri disisi ranjang. Tak lama ingatannya tentang malam itu menggelayangi pikirannya, malam dimana seorang pria asing menancapkan taringnya dilehernya kemudian menggigitnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya menghisap darahnya.

Tanganya terulur untuk menyentuh tempat dimana pria asing itu menghisap darahnya, sebuah tanda dua lubang kecil taring itu membekas disana.

Memang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, namaun Hinata masih belum bisa mencerna samua yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Tepatnya lebih parah kejadian semalam itu.

Dan pertanyaannya adalah siapa pria ini?

"Sudah ingat kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Hinata lirih. "Ini..." Gadis itu berklata pada Itachi seraya masih memegangi lehernya, menuntut untuk penjelasan pada pria itu.

"Ah, itu..." Itachi berhenti sebentar. "Kau percaya makhluk penghisap darah, nona?"

"Hah?"

"Ini mungkin sulit, tapi kau percaya 'Vampir'?"

"Apa?" Ia sungguh terkejut dengan kalimat barusan yang pria itu ucapkan.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti terkejut."

"La-lalu apa hubungannya dengan itu."

"Pria yang menggigit, ah, tepatnya menghisap darahmy itu adalah seorang vampir, nona." Jelas Itachi lantang. Sejujurnya ia bingung harus memulai dari mana untuk menjelaskannya.

"Dan dia adalah adikku. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Berarti kau juga," Itachi hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Lalu orang yang berada di Club itu, apa mereka tahu, atau bahkan mereka juga..."

"Mereka manusia. Sejujurnya mereka tidak tahu hingga tadi malam."

"Eh, jadi mereka sudah tahu. Apa itu karena aku?"

"Tidak juga _nona_." Hinata menatap pria vampir itu binggung.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu pada mereka." Jawaban itu tidak cukup puas bagi Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghilangkan ingatan mereka."

"Mereka semua hilang ingatan, begitu maksudmu." Hinata memandangi Itachi dengan terkejut. "Apakah teman-temanku mereka juga hilang ingatan?" ia menundukan wajahnya, meremas kuat selimut itu.

"Kau jangan risau _nona_..." Itachi berhenti sebentar.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Sambung gadis itu.

"Ya baiklah Hinata. Tidak apa-apa aku hanya menghilangkan ingatan jangka pendek untuk memastikan mereka akan melupakan hal itu."

"Apa semuanya akan lupa padaku?"

"Ya. Hanya kau dan Sasuke, saat di club."

"Jadi tidak ingat saat itu terjadi."

Itachi memperhatikan raut muka gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang dan sedikit terpancar kelegaan disana.

"Uhm. Terimakasih banyak, tapi aku harus pulang." Ketika gadis itu menyingkap selimutnya berniat ingin beranjak dari kasurnya, Itachi mencegahnya.

"Pulang kemana?" tanyanya dingin.

"Te-tentu saja kerumahku." Ia mulai merasa takut lagi, pertanyaan macam itu yang ditunjukan seolah-olah ia adalah tawanan tuan rumah.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa tidak!"

"Ada yang harus ku jelaskan disini."

"Tunggu aku tidak mengerti maksudnya," iris matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kala pria dihadapannya menghela napas. "Jangan-jangan kau juga menghilangkan ingatan mereka juga."

Binggo.

Semua tebakan gadis itu mengenai sangat tepat.

Hinata bisa manangkap arti dari tatapan mata onyx hitam yang melihatnya sehingga ia dapat menyimpulkan hal itu.

"Kau bilang tadi hanya ingatan soal semalam. Kenapa keluargaku kau perlakukan seperti itu." Protes Hinata.

Vampir itu melihat mata bulan gadis yang tengah menatapnya, mencari sesuatu dari pria itu. Kemudian Itachi duduk disisi ranjangnya. "Kau kira aku suka melakukan itu."

"Dan yang terjadi!" Nada menuntut itu keluar dari mulutnya, ganti menatap dalam matanya.

"Maaf, tapi harus kulakukan. Dengar, bukan tanpa alasan."

"Jelaskan alasannya!" Balas Hinata cepat.

"Kami, para vampir mempunyai tingkatan vampir yang berbeda-beda. Jika seorang vampir meminum darah dari manusia, maka ia akan segera mati karena tidak mampu bertahan."

Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat ketika mendengar kata 'Mati.'

"Kenapa kau risau. Lihatlah, kau masih hidup." Kata Itachi seakan vampir itu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Benar juga." Hinata menghela napas.

"Dan diantaranya ada kaum vampir yang dapat menjadikan manusia menjadi vampir hanya dengan menggigtnya ataupu pertukaran darah." Jelas Itachi pelan-pelan. Itu dilakukannya agar gadis berambut indigo itu mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. "Dan itu, kalangan vampir origin."

"Vampir origin?" sungguh Hinata tidak mengerti apapun tentang makhluk penghisap darah itu. Setiap kata yang meluncur dari pria itu membuatnya bereaksi aneh, binggung, kikuk. "Dan itu siapa?"

"Kau sedang berhadapan dengan salah satunya."

"Eh?!"

"Dan vampir yang semalam menggigitmu dia juga origin. Dengan kata lain... dia telah menjadikanmu... menjadi salah satu dari kami."

"Hah?!" Hinata seperti tersendak oleh sesuatu didalam kerongkongannya. "Aku... mana mungkin?"

"Aku mewakili adikku meminta maaf. Hinata."

"Tapi... itu tidak mungkin."

"Ada sebuah peraruran dari bangsawan origin yang dimana jika seorang vampir origin berdarah murni menggigit seorang manusia, dan jika manusia itu masih hidup dan berubah menjadi vampir maka dia adalah pengantin vampir itu."

"Pengantin itu apa itu berarti pasangannya."

Itachi menggangguk seraya berkata, "Kebanyakan manusia tidak pernah bisa bertahan setelah melewati masa transisi. Waktu dimana darah vampir itu tercampur didalam tubuhnya. Dan jika tidak kuat maka mereka akan hancur." Seperti tadi, Itachi menjelaskan secara terperinci pada gadis itu supaya tidak meninggalkan kesana buruk dibalik perkataannya.

"Benarkah itu. Lalu mengenai soal pengantin itu apa maksudnya?"

"Pasti Hinata sudah mengerti artinya 'kan."

"Tunggu..." Hinata sedang berfikir sebentar, jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan didagunya yang terangkat sedikit membuatnya tampak manis dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Aku masih hidup... dan semalam aku digigit oleh vampir origin, bukan." Ia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Jangan katakan diriku adalah..." Lanjut Hinata.

"...Pengantin Sasuke." Sambung Itachi cepat.

"Tidak mungkin 'kan aku masih hidup dengan begitu saja."

"Tentu saja. saat tahu kau masih mampu bertahan, maka kuputuskan untuk mengubahmu."

"Mengubahku dengan apa?"

Ah, ini sungguh membingungkan bagi Hinata.

"Darah. Tepatnya darah dari vampir yang menggigitmu."

"Jadi darah Sasuke-sama yang telah menyelamatkanku?"

Itachi memperhatikan lekat-lekat gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang saat membayangkan tentang bagaimana harus menjelaskan situasai ini dan meyakinkan untuk tetap percaya pada dirinya.

"Menghilangkan ingatan semua keluarga dan teman mu tentang dirimu. Itulah alasannya mengapa kulakukan ini padamu. Supaya ketika kau bukan lagi manusia, orang-orang disekitarmu tidak akan curiga atau lebih buruk lagi." Kata Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata.

"Sejujurnya aku malas berbicara panjang, sial." Itachi berkata lirih.

"Tapi aku tidak akan berterimakasih karena telah menghilangkan ingatan mereka. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena kau mau melakukan ini untuk ku." Kata Hinata sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Itachi.

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata membuat perasaan pria itu serbasalah. Itachi kemudian berdiri sambila berkata, "Istirahatlah. Mungkin besok keadaanmu akan lebih baik." Suruhnya.

"Sekarang disini kau adalah tamu ku. Karena aku harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ku lakukan." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Itachi sebelum pria itu pergi menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Tanpa gadis itu ketahui vampir itu menyinggungkan senyum tipis.

Oh, sungguh saat ini Hinata sedang tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa. Otaknya sudah penuh dengan semua hal yang telah dibicarakannya dengan pria Vampir itu.

Well, akhirnya kepalanya terasa pusing. Benar kata pria itu istirahat lebih baik dan besok waktu yang tepat untyuk memikirkannya kembali. Dan ada hal yang belum Hinata tidak mengerti. Hell, siapa nama pria itu ? bukankah ia belum tahu. Ah, lebih tepatnya ia tidak bertanya.

※ ***Vampire Boyfriend* **※

Jadi bukan ingatanku yang hilang.

Tapi semua teman, keluarga bahkan orang yang telah mengenalku pun tidak lagi mengingat tentang diriku.

Apakah aku akan sendirian.

Bukankah semua orang tidak mengenalku, lagi.

Pikiran-pikiran bodoh itulah yang terus menggelayuti otak kirinya Hinata ketika ia terbangun. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan kemungkinan terburuk, alhasil gadis itu memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang yang telah menemani hal buruk yang telah terjadi padanya.

Ketika telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai keramik putih, pertama kali yang ia rasakan adalah dingin yang menjalar hingga di kullitnya. Rasa dingin yang seakan meremukan semua tulang-tulangnya.

Tak sampai disitu, meskipun langkahnya sedikit terhuyun namun ia tetap akan berjalan hingga mancapai unjung knop pintu yang terbuat dari perak itu.

Hinata keluar setelah membuka pintu besar itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh rumah itu. Lalu ia melihat tangga yang menuju sesuatu dibawah sana. Saat Hinata menuruni tangga ia sempat tersandung oleh gaun tidur putihnya panjang yang menutupi hingga kaki.

Entah bagaimana ia bisa berganti pakaian menjadi sebuah gaun tidur manis ini. Itu tidaklah masalah, tidak akan kupikirkan bagaimananya. Pikir Hinata.

Dan benar dugaannya bahwa rumah besar ini bukan hanya terlihat menawan namun juga sangat ber-desain. Arsitekstur lantai hingga dinding yang memberi kesan indah begitu bergaya sangat klasik, tidak diragukan lagi rumah ini merupakan rumah yang paling elegan dengan serambi pualamnya yang besar dan tangga ganda yang baru saja ia turuni.

Hinata sempat melihat balkon cantik yang menghadap kearah taman sebelum ia turun tadi. Perabotan-perabotan yang mewah seperti guci besar dan beberapa lemari transparan yang menyimpan koleksi benda-benda yang terbuat dari kaca.

Dan rumah itu lebih cocok jika ditinggali oleh _lebih dari _tiga kepala keluarga. Dan kenyataannya pria itu malah tinggal sendiri dan beberapa pengurus rumahnya, mungkin.

Gadis itu berjalan hingga ia sampai disebuah ruang makan yang tidak kalah eksotisnya. Meja makan panjang itu tampak sudah tertata oleh beberapa hidangan khas seperti para bangsawan.

Ketika Hinata akan mendekati ruangan itu tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang ia kenal tapi tak terlalu akrab menyapa ditelinga kirinya, "Sudah bangun." Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, ia merinding ditelinga kirinya dari belakang ketika mendengar suara dingin namun lembut dipendengarannya.

"Kurasa kau sudah lebih baikan, bukan."

"Iya."

"Mari kita sarapan dulu." Ajak pria itu sambil menarik kursi untuk dirinya sesaat setelah Hinata duduk. Pria yang bersamanya itu duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku sengaja manyuruh pelayan untuk memasakan bubur untukmu. Kutahu kau belum bisa makan makanan berat 'kan."

"Terimakasih," Balas Hinata. "Dan aku belum mengetahui namamu."

"Oh, maaf. Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk kecil kemudian kembali duduk. Kau tahu hampir semua vampir itu selalu diajari bagaimana cara ber-etika, jadi jika dikatakan lebih baik mana antara manusia dengan makhluk seperti vampir tentu saja kita bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana mereka ber-etika dan tata cara bersopan santun.

Untuk terutamanya Vampir Origin, mereka selalu tahu bagaimana saling menghormati antara Vampir lainnya. Itulah sebabnya kebanyakan Vampir origin maupun Vampir bangsawan dianggap kaum Vampir yang sangat sopan dan bermoral.

"Ah, sopan sekali kau. Senang bisa mengenalmu. Itachi-sama." Balas Hinata. Itachi melihat kearah gadis berambut indigo yang tergerai itu.

"Ada apa? Apa anda tidak suka kupanggil seperti itu." Kata Hinata.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Tapi hilangkan kata 'sama', ya. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka jika gadis sepertimu memanggilku seperti itu." Ungkap Itachi meskipun tatapannya datar sebisa mungkin ia mengulas senyum diwajah tampan itu.

"Baik Itachi-nii." Balas Hinata. Dan kalimat terakhir gadis itulah yang membuatnya benar-benar tersenyum puas.

"Dengar Hinata, untuk sementara ini kau tetaplah tinggal disini sampai aku mengurus semuannya."

"Iya. Tapi apa aku juga harus pindah sekolah?"

"Tetu saja. lagipula mereka takkan ingat lagi dengan dirimu."

"Benar juga. Baiklah." Kata Hinata menurut.

"Satu lagi. Identitasmu yang sekarang akan kurahasiakan untuk sementara jadi jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai dirimu. Termasuk Sasuke." Suruh Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena adikku itu sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya untuk sebuah rahasia. Saat ini aku tidak ingin vampir lainnya mengetahui kau masih hidup setelah digigit salah satu dari kami."

"Apa itu berarti aku akan menjadi masalah?" Tanya Hinata, dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena demi melindungi dirinya Itachi harus rela merahasiakan semuanya pada vampir lainnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya sekarang." Hilang sudah nafsu makannya sekarang. "Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa dia telah memilikimu sebagai pengantin. Tapi ia belum tahu kalau gadis itu adalah dirimu."

"Benarkah. Jadi rahasia tentang diriku belum ada yang tahu." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

Itachi berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Hinata. Setelah menarik kursi, pria itu duduk disebelah Hinata. "Bisakah kau lakukan satu hal lagi?"

Hinata menatap binggung Itachi yang berada dihadapannya, ia begitu dekat. Ketika gadis itu menatap menembus onyx hitam itu, ia terasa membeku disekujur tubuhnya. "Jangan pernah kau ikat rambutmu. Aku ingin kau selalu menggerainya seperti ini." Kata Itachi, tangannya membelai lembut helaian ujung rambut indigo Hinata.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya."

"Kenapa?! Itu karena Sasuke pasti akan langsung mengenali bekas dilehermu itu." Onyx pria itu tertuju pada leher Hinata yang diplester.

"Eh? Sudah ditutupi?." Balasnya saat meraba leher putihnya dia merasakan plester itu telah menutupi bekas dua lubang kecil disana.

"Bisakan?" Pintanya dengan wajah datar.

"Eh, iya."

Setelah itu Itachi pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian diruang makan itu. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding ditinggal sendiri dalam situasi seperti tadi.

※ ***Vampire Boyfriend* **※

Hinata berjalan kecil melewati sebuah pagar, lebih tepatnya gerbang sekolah. Sekolah barunya.

Astaga...

Ia tahu tempat ini. Sekolah yang sangat terkenal -jangan bandingkan dengan sekolahnya dulu, tentunya sangat jauh berbeda- sekali. Tempat barunya, Konoha Internasional School.

Namun satu hal yang ia sungguh tidak percaya. Hinata tak menyangka tempat ini adalah sekolah vampir.

Memang dari luar terlihat normal, tapi jika ditelusuri hingga dalam, kau akan menemukan khusus bagi para –murid- vampir. Siapa yang tahu sepertiga murid Konoha Internasional School adalah vampir yang kebanyakan dari kalangan bangsawan, yang tentu saja manusia-manusia itu tidak tahu akan rahasia yang dimiliki oleh sekolah mereka.

Yang mereka tahu hanyalah orang-orang itu dari klangan keluarga terhormat –saja. Satu hal, kau tidak akan tahu jika tak ada yang meberitahumu. Itupun berlaku bagi Hinata, ia tidak akan tahu jika Itachi tidak menceritakan padanya.

* * *

Didalam kelas. Hinata memasuki kelasnya untuk pertamak alinya. Seragan sekolah ini juga yang pertama kalinya ia memakainya. Orang-orang baru itu juga pertama kalinya Hinata melihat mereka.

Tidak ada sesi pengenalan untuk murid baru. Yang ialakukan sekrang adalah berdiri didepan kelas setelah _sensei_-nya mempersilahkan ia masuk. Lalu menyebutkan namanya singkat. "Saya Hinata Hyuuga. Dari asrama timur." Ucapnya. Sebagai seseorang yang baru, gadi itu tidak berani menatap wajah mereka satu-per-satu. Bahkan untuk seujung rembut pun tak berani ia meliriknya.

Sambil bergumnam dalam hati ia berjalan ketempat mejanya. "Kumohon, kalian manusia sama sepertiku. Salah. Manusia untuk beberapa hari-ku-yang lalu. Jadi jangan ada yang menatapku seperti itu."

* * *

"Hinata."

Gadis itu terkejut saat seseorang muncul dari balik pohon yang ia gunakan sebagai sandaran tubuhnya. Di jam istirahat seperti ini memang lebih enak tidur dibawah pohon rindang yang berada ditaman sekolah, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya, semua bayangan menyejukan itu teralihkan.

"Itachi-nii."

"Menunggu lama?"

"Ti-tidak kok." Sahutnya kemudian terdiam sejenak, "Seragam itu..."

"Yah, aku murid disini juga."

"Bukankah..." ucapannya terpotong –lagi.

"Aku langsung naik tingkatan 3."

Hinata menaruh jari telunjuknya didagu sambil berkata, "Oh." Itu semakin membuat gadis berambut indigo iyu tampak imut dengan rona merah berseri yang alam di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi bagaimana Dayclass.?"

"Karena aku belum terbiasa, jadi seperti itulah." Katanya gembira.

"Asramaku ada disebelah barat. Jika ingin bertemu denganku datanglah kesana." Kata Itachi. Ia tidak berusaha menyambung pembicaraan ini. "Pria yang misterius." Pikir Hinata.

"Tapi itu 'kan Asrama... Vampire." Katanya pelan.

"Janga lupa Hinata. Kau juga..."

"Sepertinya kalian tampak bersenang-senang. Ha?" Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menyela. Dan Hinata sangat terkejut, sama seperti saat Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Itachi. Hinata, gadis itu begitu mengetahui ada seseorang yang datang ia langsung berlari ke belakang Itachi dan menyembunyikan dirinya pada vampir itu. Karena tubuhnya yang kecil, gadis itu tidak susah untuk menutupi dirinya dibalik punggung pria itu.

"Seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu. Onii-san."

"Onii-san?" Tanya Hinata lirih, "Apa dia itu..." Hinata mengintip dari balik lengan Itachi untuk melihat seperti apa orang sedang berbicara pada Itachi. Ia telah melihat mata onyx hitam itu berubah menjadi merah.

"Apa itu urusanmu, Sasuke." Jawab Itachi datar.

"Ya. Terlebih dengan seorang gadis..." Kata Sasuke. Tanpa disadari Hinata, ternyata pria itu berpindah dengan cepat dan sudah berada dibelakang gadis itu untuk menariknya keluar dari persembunyian-Itachi-nya. dengan menarik lengan gadis itu ia berhasil membuatnya menjauh dari Itachi.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata sambil memandang Hinata dengan tatapan seolah-olah gadis itu 'Mainan yang berharga.'

"Lepaskan." Hinata mencoba berontak untuk melepaskan diri, namun pergelangan tangan masih digenggam Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke." Perintah halus Itachi sambil meraih tangan Hinata satunya.

Kedua pria itu saling bertatapan tajam untuk beberapa saat. Ketika Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang ia tahan. Lalu kemudian pria raven itu pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

"Apa dia 'kah?" tanya Hinata. Ia tahu Itachi pasti juga mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau lihat betapa kasarnya dia." Balas Itachi.

* * *

***Sasuke POV***

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya." Pikirku sambil terus bejalan untuk segera pergi dari tempat bodoh itu.

"Dia sangat mengenal Itachi, berarti dia juga sama seperti kami. Tapi kenapa dia berada di Dayclass. Manusia tidak mungkin sembarangan mengenal Vampir. Terlebih Clan Uchiha." Kataku. Yah, itu terlihat sedikit angkuh tapi memang tidaks emua manusia maupun vampire dapat terhubung oleh ras Origin kami.

"Tapi... mata Amethyst itu, rambut indigo panjangnya dan aroma tubuhnya yang seperti lavender aku seperti pernah melihatnya."

Kurasa itu hanyalah asumsi bodohku tentang gadis itu.

Tapi kenapa?

Harus kenapa?

Saat aku dengannya, aliran darahnya dapat kurasakan mengalir cepat seolah aku merasakan hal itu seolah tubuhku sendiri.

Itulah gunanya kenapa. Karena aku harus mencari tahunya.

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

- **To Be Continue** -

**.**

**Untuk sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena kurasa sudah seabad tidak update, karena virus WB yang melanda otak.**

**Lalu, bagaimana dengan capth ini?**

**Wahhh aku ingin teriak. Entah kenapa sesi capther ini lebih banyak ItaHina dari pada SasuHina... ehehee, maafkan "( _ _) (_ _ )" **

**Mungkin next capther bakal ber-SasuHina-ria.. yeyee #Tebarbunga**

**Dan Ric-chan bakal memberi sedikit kejutan untuk cerita ini.**

**Maybe semoga selanjutnya lebih baik dari apa yang diharapkan minna-san.**

**Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang udah revieuw maupun yang bersedia menunggu fic saya : **Sana Uchiga, Yukori Kazaqi, , Semua Guest, Anna, Ika chan, kertas hvs, azzahra, lulukminamcullen, Cha Yami no Hime, Chen, Momo, Clara-AVRIL, Alice Amani Neverland, hinatauchiha69, Aam tempe.

.Ini Vampire Boyfriend sudah update capth 2

Untuk revieuw saya balas lewat PM saja. :)

*Hug you all* :) muach.

**Revieuw lagi yah.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next capther**


End file.
